


Birthday

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: The crew discusses Bridge's birthday





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Pure crack

Bridge explained his birth day to us, but he never actually when it was." Z said, pondering from the couch.

"You know what? Now that I think about it, you're right." Jack agreed. "It's been what? Two years now, and we've never celebrated it before." 

Sky and Syd shared a snicker.

"Well, you see." She started. "That's because we haven't gotten to it yet. It's on a leap year"

"Figures"


End file.
